Undo
by Nautical
Summary: "B— not to be alarming but we might hafta get a lawn mower all up in here." Glitch joked as he continued to snip. - Some drabble I thought of regarding Dance Central 3. Yes guise, 3.


**Undo**

He was weary, unsure and most importantly—scared. Why? Because humans really _do_ care about how they look. The lifeguard grunted as his heart skipped a beat the minute a _snip_ was heard. He gulped down whatever was left of his saliva as he tried to seem calm about the whole situation. He never knew how persuasive _fourteen_ year olds could be—or he never knew how _stupid_ he could be. Sure, some times he could be a little dense here and there, but not _this_ retarded. Glitch giggled a little, seeming as though he was taking pleasure in Bodie's discomfort as he continued to snip away at the blonde's hair.

"Please don't make me bald." The Native-American pleaded as his foot began to tap against the bathroom tiles. The prodigy sighed, rolling his head as the snipping noise of the scissors' pace increased from zero to a thousand, "Hey, hey, hey! Kiddo! Relax ey? You're cutting hair, not beheading a monster."  
"Just _chill_ Bo. I _got_ this." Glitch reassured but Bodie wasn't fooled.

The teen placed a lock of the Lifeguard's hair between his fingers before snipping it off. He made it apparent that he knows what he's doing but in actuality, he has _no_ clue what-so-ever. He's always wanted to cut someone's hair—and that was his childish reason for convincing the blond-bombshell the minute Bodie sighed out, '_I need a haircut.'_

_I'll do it for free!_ _Glitch chirped.  
That's a little concerning, kid. Bodie noted. _

In the end, he managed to persuade him. It may seem boring to most spectating, but Glitch was pretty excited to be doing this. Bodie watched as locks of his hair fell down onto the ground and it was a little suspicious on how much the teen was chopping off the back.  
"Are you _sure_ I'm not going to be bald at the end of this?" The lifeguard asked as a flood of regret travelled into his system.  
"B—not to be alarming but we might hafta get a lawn mower all up in here." Glitch joked as he continued to snip.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Bodie sighed sarcastically, "Can't I at _least_ face the mirror?" He requested.  
"Nuh-uh man—you can see the finished product in the end!" The teen declined, snickering a little.  
"What am I, some kind of food produce?" Bodie asked, sounding extremely annoyed.  
"Yeah, whatever you want." Glitch agreed, not really listening to what the lifeguard had to say.

_Snip, snip, snip_

After a couple of minutes, Glitch placed the scissors near the sink and took a step back. He then sighed in satisfaction at what he'd accomplished today.  
"I'm finished." He announced but Bodie didn't budge. It was as if he was scared to move and look at what Glitch had created out of his hair. A lot of his blond locks were down by his feet as the amount of what was cut is very concerning, "C'mon! Get yo ass up and take a look." Glitch spoke excitedly.  
"I think I'll just go and pass out." Bodie suggested, standing up from his seat and heading towards the door without glancing back to see Glitch or the mirror.

"It's not _that_ bad!" Glitch reassured, sounding offended that Bodie didn't want to take a look, "C'mon, _please~" _ He pleaded.  
"I'll take a look when the time is right." The lifeguard placed his hand on the doorknob and threatened to open the door.  
"Oh, you're such a pussy!" The teen whined, slightly stomping his feet and not caring about his language or tone of voice.

Bodie snapped, and pivoted around, "I'm not a puss—y…" His voice trailed off as his eyes drifted off onto the mirror. Glitch had a pout upon his lips that quickly turned into a smile as Bodie stared at his reflection, "Glitch this is…" He failed to complete his sentence as the teen had a clue as to why that was the case. Glitch turned and stood next to the lifeguard before they both admired how Bodie looked.

"See? It's not that bad—"  
"This is too short!"  
"What?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Something short that I came up with and wrote in like, 5 minutes. Just thought I might write a back story as to how Bodie has short hair as seen in the upcoming Dance Central 3 promos. **

**Disclaimer: Dance Central doesn't belong to me— it belongs to Harmonix. **


End file.
